Five Fetishes
by LordLenne
Summary: Five boys: Ness, Lucas, Claus, Ninten and Leon, favor certain...qualities, that turn them on. Just what are they? NessXLucas, ClausXNinten. Yaoi, hints of lemon / lime. Slight language. Has OC.
1. Ness' New Bat

**Lenne: **...This is only the first out of a five-part fiction hell for Leon and he's already hitting his computer desk with his head.

Welp, enjoy!

**Chapter warning: Language, moderate nudity, lemon mentioning.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ness' New Bat

"Woo!"

"Awesome!"

"Way to go, Ness!"

Ness smashed another baseball with full force, knocking it beyond the field _again_. It was the third consecutive home-run he made.

"Nice!" complimented another team member.

"We're gonna beat all the other schools for sure!" exclaimed another. The baseball team gathered around their captain to continue praising him.

"Thanks guys," replied Ness. "All right team, we're done for the day! I'll see you back here tomorrow at 10 A.M. sharp!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The boys saluted to him and headed back to the benches, grabbing their equipment and leaving the park area.

Ness remained standing in the center of the field, looking at the clouds and staring into space. After pondering on his own, he threw his wooden bat over his shoulder and headed to the team box. He set his bat down, sitting down on the metal bench and taking a long gulp of water from a bottle.

"I see you're working hard as always," said a voice.

Ness almost choked on his drink until he familiarized himself with the tone of the voice. He looked behind him to find his taller friend on the other side of the steel cage. He had somewhat shaggy hair, but the messiness was replaced with the charm of his glasses, also wearing a black shirt under a white coat and pants.

"Leon!" Ness reacted. He walked over closer to him. "Why're you here?"

"Just to pick you up," he replied.

"Oh, I see..." Ness rested his tired sight on the ground.

"We can leave after you rest," Leon added.

"Yeah...let me take a breather. I trained everyone hard today."

"Good," Leon commented. While Ness wiped the sweat off of his head, Leon took the time to walk into the park entrance and head to the resting area. He leaned against the door, watching Ness daydream.

"You okay?" asked Leon.

"Yeah..." responded Ness. He sat up and faced him.

"Something wrong?"

"...Just waiting for Lucas to suddenly show up."

"He has math club competition till five o' clock, you know that. It's five hours away."

"I know, I know, but still...you know how it is; I miss him."

Leon sighed at his foolishness, followed by a subtle chuckle. "He'll be back, don't worry."

"But it's soooo long!" whined Ness.

Leon walked over, giving him one proud smile before slapping the back of his head lightly.

"Owwie," Ness playfully reacted.

"Why don't you get your mind off of him for now?" suggested Leon. "Do some swinging or something."

"All right, fine." Ness took his bat and grabbed a nearby ball, walking to the field. When in the right spot, facing the enormous open area, he tossed the ball high up, quickly made a stance, and struck the ball, creating a loud, echoing smack. The ball accelerated with incredible speed and past the fourth base of the field.

"That all you got?" Leon teased.

"Oh, just watch me." Ness walked over to a nearby baseball dispenser and grabbed another ball, headed back to his position and readied to swing. He threw the ball up, stamped the ground quickly, and...

...

**SMASH!**

"...Holy..." Leon gasped.

"...Oh god." As the flying ball was ignored, Ness looked back and forth from the ground and to his bat.

Half of his bat, that is.

"...You hit it that hard?" Leon asked.

"I didn't expect it to break!" Ness panicked, picking up the pieces of his bat. "How could this have happened?!"

"Maybe you broke the law of physics..." Leon muttered to himself.

"What am I gonna do?!" Ness exclaimed. "This is the only bat I had!"

Leon went over to him and patted his back. "Calm down Ness, we'll go buy a new one."

Ness apathetically stood back up, looking down. Then, with an angry glare, he gripped Leon's coat and shook him.

"**_BUY A NEW ONE?!_** _**THIS WAS MY LUCKY BAT, MISTER!**_"

"O-O-O-kay-ay-ay, I g-eh-eht i-it!" Leon clutched Ness' shoulders to cease his action. He brushed his wrinkled clothes and sighed. "Well, what're you gonna do then?"

"...I guess a new one wouldn't hurt," Ness said, followed by a sigh. "But I'm out of money, though."

Leon pulled out his wallet and revealed bundle of green paper with just two fingers.

"...HOW ARE YOU SO RICH?"

"I have a job, unlike you guys," Leon answered.

"Doing what?"

"Secret."

"..."

"..."

"...It's a sex job isn't it—OW!"

The back of Ness' head was slapped. Hard.

An hour later, after they both returned home so that Ness could clean sweat off of him, they both went to the local sports store to search for a new baseball bat.

"Whoa~" Ness sounded. "So much sports stuff in here!"

As Ness skipped around the store, Leon quietly browsed through the items in the store. It was filled with all things sports—tennis balls, footballs, soccer balls, baseballs—he got tired of looking at balls and skipped the section, looking at different colored tennis rackets and other equipment.

"They got everything!" Ness said. "Even sportswear." He pointed to the nearby section of swim equipment.

Leon stared at the range of male swimwear; shorts, tight shorts, speedos, and something even smaller than speedos.

"I bet Lucas would look nice in that," Leon pointed to the last piece of swim clothing.

Ness gazed at it for a long moment. "...Yeah, he would look pretty sexy—wait I mean—"

"Uh huh." Leon walked away as Ness followed him, blushing a wild red.

The two black-haired boys finally made their way to the all-baseball section. They found one aisle solely for baseball bats—wooden and aluminum. Ness' eyes beamed with amazement as he looked through each of them.

"These are so cool!" Ness commented. He picked up one bat after another, examining all of the different pieces of silver and wood within seconds.

"Don't expect me to buy them all," Leon mentioned.

"Oh, but you have so much though!" Ness responded. "And these are only...about thirty bucks each. Oh wait, this one is fifty."

"...I'm only buying you one. So hurry up and choose."

"H-Hey, I have to pick my bats very carefully."

"Pick an aluminum one, so it doesn't break."

"What? No! Aluminum bats are for pathetic players who can't understand the meaning of baseball!"

Leon sighed. "...Just pick one."

"Fine, gimme a minute."

Leon observed Ness go from one wooden bat to another, but he continued comparing a bat from the beginning of the aisle to one in the middle, and then he compared the middle bat to the bat at the end of the aisle. He continued watching Ness run back and forth with ease, perusing the texture and bits of the wooden material. He even made some test swings, with nearly all of the bats. Leon walked away and went to another section in the store, grabbing few specific items, purchasing them, and then returned to the baseball bat section. Ness was still going through the bats.

"You're still picking? Seriously?" Leon grunted.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm just about done!" He picked up one more bat aside from the one he was currently carrying, using one eye for a last examination, and finally, set one down and walked over to Leon.

"Done!" he exclaimed.

"Finally," Leon said. "What's so special about this bat?"

"It's the freshest and finest wood in this section," he replied. "It's not too light or too heavy, and I felt good strength and durability when I swung it. It can be a good weapon too."

Leon rolled his eyes playfully, "Anything else?"

"Well, there is something...else," Ness said.

"Like?"

"Secret."

"..." Leon said nothing. He grinned about the secret because he already knew Ness' mind.

"So, what did you buy?" Ness asked, referring to Leon's bag. Leon brought it to Ness and he looked through it.

"I just bought a new swimsuit for myself," Leon mentioned, referring to the dark-blue shorts.

Ness found the shorts, but he also found a couple extra things hidden under the shorts. He brought out a blue speedo and a yellow thong.

"...What's this?" Ness said.

"Oh, the speedo's for you, and the other one is for Lucas," answered Leon.

Ness stared at the speedo, imagining it on himself, and then looked at the other swim piece. He blushed a bright pink. He quickly put them in the bag and then hugged Leon.

"Thanks," he shyly whispered.

"Um...you're welcome," Leon responded.

Both of them headed to the cashier and bought the baseball bat. When the process was done, Ness carried his bat on his shoulder all the way home. As Ness practiced a few swings with his bat, they waited until it was half till five in the afternoon. Leon was in the living room playing a video game with Ninten, until he noticed Ness had dragged Claus to the dining table, distanced far from the other two boys and discussing about something. Leon paused the game, went over to a hidden spot, intriguing Ninten as well, and listened on the conversation.

"Do you think I could have some of your rope?" Ness asked.

Claus scratched the back of his head. "Sure, why?"

"Y-You know..."

"...Gonna do things with Lucas?"

"...Leon bought me a new bat, and he bought him a thong, I might as well do _something_..."

"Oh okay—wait, Leon bought him _what_?"

"Nothing."

"...Whatever. The rope's you-know-where in the garage."

"Thanks."

As Ness and Claus walked past the other two boys, Ninten hummed a happy tune.

"Ooh, I wonder what Ness is gonna do," sang Ninten.

"I think I know," Leon mentioned.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well...let's record it, then we'll see."

"Hehe, okay!"

While Leon watched Ness cut away at rope in the garage, Ninten took Leon's camera and set it in his favorite recording spot in Ness and Lucas' room. It was a spot known to only Leon and himself, and it was a perfect spot since it could capture nearly all of the room's scene.

Half an hour later, Ness walked to the nearby high school and picked up Lucas from his academic competition. When they arrived home, Ness called out through the house.

"We're back!" he yelled.

Leon and Ninten popped out from the kitchen.

"Welcome back!" Ninten exclaimed, hugging Lucas.

"How was math competition?" Leon asked.

"I won first place in calculator applications!" Lucas picked up the gold-colored medal around his neck and shined it at them.

Leon dropped his jaw in astonishment. "Whoa—damn Lucas! That's amazing!"

"Congrats!" Ninten exclaimed.

"Thanks," replied Lucas.

"He's getting a big reward for it," Ness stated, hugging Lucas' from behind. He giggled and blushed, thinking about the upcoming future.

"I see," Leon said with a grin. "Well, have fun then."

Ness held Lucas' hand as they headed upstairs. "Making dinner?" Ness called.

"Yeah, the usual," responded Leon.

"I'm helping!" Ninten mentioned.

"Awesome, we'll be down later then," stated Ness.

They watched the two boys walk into the depths of the hallway until Ninten looked at Leon. "Think they're gonna do it now?"

Leon put his fingers on his chin, "We could check the computer."

They rushed into Leon's room, shut and locked the door, and checked the laptop laying on the bed. Leon clicked a minimized application and maximized the screen. The camera was currently showing Lucas walking away into the bathroom with a familiar item.

"Oh god, he's gonna put it on," Leon said.

"Put _that_ on?" Ninten questioned.

"Mm-hm. ...Oh, Ness is gonna put his on too..." Ness was currently undressing in the bedroom. Leon looked away for the moment as Ninten watched his friend put on a blue speedo. As Ness checked himself front and back in the mirror, Lucas exited from the bathroom; flushed with red embarrassment, topless, and almost bottomless.

"Ooh...I like it," Ness said.

"H-How is it?" asked Lucas.

"_Fucking sexy_."

Lucas glowed a brighter red. "N-Naw...you're the sexy one here."

After a giggle, Ness pulled Lucas closer for a kiss. Bodies were in full contact.

"Damn this is hot!" Ninten exclaimed. Leon said nothing as he shoved a roll of a tissue up his nostril.

Moments, Ness began to make the situation go his way. "Hey Luke, mind if I tie you up tonight?"

"You got some rope from Claus?"

"Yeah."

"How? He doesn't let us usually take his rope."

"Well, he let me have some just in case you won big today."

"Oh really?" Lucas giggled. "Well, fine, I'll let you tie me up this once."

"You're gonna enjoy it, I promise..." Ness kissed Lucas again as he brought him to the bed. Lucas' wrists were gently tied to the headboard of the bed, along with his feet on the other end.

"So, what're you gonna do?" Lucas questioned.

"You'll see..." Ness pulled out his bat from under the bed.

"W-What's the bat for?"

"This." The moment Ness rubbed his bat against Lucas' bulge, Leon slammed his face on the ground of his bed.

"Can't. Watch. Any. More." His face burned from feeling too guilty about watching the video.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you the rest," Ninten said. The scene continued as Ness continued to play with Lucas using his new bat, rubbing the blonde boy's sensitive area and causing moans to freely escape.

"A-Ah...N-Ness...this is torture..."

"Why do you think I tied you up?"

"Nnn...aah..."

Leon's mind was full of explosions for the next few minutes. He tried to think of other things, silly things like flowers and rainbows, but Ness' entertained laughter and Lucas' pleasured whining couldn't stop entering his ears.

"A-AH!"

"Like it~?"

"D-Deeper!"

"Oh, Ness is putting the bat _in him_," Ninten said.

"My mind..." Leon felt like falling off a cliff. His fanboy guilt was taking over.

...

Almost an hour later, as Leon lied still on the ground from rolling off of his bed, no more sound was made from the laptop.

"I don't hear anything," Leon said.

Ninten leaned his head over the edge of the bed. "That's because Ness did you-know-what and then they both made a really loud moan and then they fell asleep."

"...Shut up."

"But I'm hard..." he whined. "You know I can't control myself when I'm excited.

...Can you help?"

"..." Leon flicked Ninten's forehead. "Go ask Claus, not me."

"But no one's gonna find out—"

"_**Ninten.**_"

"Okay~ I'll get you your hot cocoa after I'm done!" Ninten shut the laptop and jumped off the bed.

"Don't skip on the marshmallows," Leon called.

"I won't! Just keep your mind in place 'till I get back!" Ninten shut the door.

"Yeah, yeah..." Leon climbed onto his bed and slammed his head onto his pillow.

"Well...I guess I'm eating dinner alone tonight," Leon said to himself. He heavily sighed curled into a ball, trying to calm his excitement.

_Damn these boys. Well, at least Ness made use of the new bat I bought for him..._

* * *

**Lenne**: ...Ah hell, it's gonna be more torture creating the other fics...welp, good luck to me!


	2. Lucas' New Phone

**Lenne: **Ohi guys~

Yeah, for those who have paid attention to my future updates...this was meant to be "Lucas' Rope Snake." Welp, change of plans! Besides, I think this chapter's contents much more logical than a rope snake anyways...

Welp, enjoy!

**Warnings: Nudity, lemon mentioning.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lucas' New Phone

Leon walked into the living room, discovering Ness, Ninten, and Claus playing games on their phones. He saw the three of them giddly smiling and pressing buttons or the screens of their phones.

"What're you all playing?" Leon asked them.

"Ninja Monkey Adventures!" Ninten exclaimed.

"HEY, NESS, YOU ALMOST STABBED ME!" Claus yelled.

"Oh, sorry Claus," Ness said. Then, Leon looked to the right to find Lucas playing on a game console. He sat down with him.

"Not playing with them?" Leon asked.

Lucas continued to control the character on the game, "I don't have a phone."

"Why not?" Leon questioned.

Ness answered, "We can't afford another one."

Leon stood up. "Well, what if Lucas was in some sort of danger and he needed to call 9-1-1 or something?"

"Good point," Ness said. "but that's why I'm staying by his side until we can afford another phone."

Leon turned to Lucas. "Don't you want a phone now?"

"W-Well...it'd be nice, but I think I'll be fine without one," Lucas replied.

"It's always convenient to have a phone with you," Leon stated.

"True, but like Ness said, we don't have enough money."

Leon pulled out his wallet and revealed his bundle of green paper.

"...Oh wow," Lucas said, staring at the stack.

"Offering to buy Lucas a phone?" asked Ness.

"Yeah," Leon answered.

"Yay! Thank you Leon!"

"No prob—oof!" Leon struggled to get out of Lucas' tight grasp.

"Let's go now! The phone store is just down the street!" Lucas dragged Leon to the door.

"Okay, okay," Leon said.

"Hey, wait, I'm going too!" Ness jumped off of the couch and followed behind them. As they reached the door, they heard a shout.

"DAMN IT NESS! YOU LET ME DIE!" bellowed Claus.

"Sorry, I'll revive you later!" responded Ness.

"Have fun!" Ninten called, as Leon, Ness and Lucas stepped out the door.

The three of them headed down the sidewalk together for a number of blocks. They reached the small phone store in about ten minutes, and they stepped inside to feel the cool breeze of the store before Lucas made another gasp of excitement.

"So many phones!" he stated.

A young woman came up to the three boys, offering her customer services. "May I help you today?"

"Yes," Leon answered. "We're here to add a new phone to add to our family plan."

"Oh, then I will need an owner of the plan," she said.

"That would be me," Ness said, stepping in. "Here's our last bill with our name." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to the woman.

"Okay, I'll go set it up. For now, you can look for the phone you would like to add until I finish. Is there any specific kind of phone you would like?"

"Something..." Lucas began, "Something not too big or small and easy to use."

"Cheap too, if possible," Leon added.

"You could check the phones on that wall over there, then." The lady pointed to the west wall of the shop. The woman left to her counter and began entering information into the computer as Leon and Ness followed a happy Lucas. He looked through each phone brand, flipping phones open to check their inside designs, and experimenting with the touch screens of different sizes.

"Wow, look at all of these phones!" Ness exclaimed. He looked through the price tags of each phone. "They're like, fifty bucks!"

"These touch screen ones are a hundred and above, though," Leon said, picking up one.

Ness continued to browse through the applications of each phone, even though he didn't need one. However, Leon watched Lucas pick up a certain phone and toyed with it for a few minutes. Eventually, the phone made a quiet buzz in Lucas' hands—the repetitive ring of vibration. Normally, phones that vibrated were in small patterns, but the phone continued to vibrate as if it could be controlled to be off or on forever...

Leon saw the blonde boy's subtle smile before he turned the phone off. Then, he turned around and directed the phone at the older boy.

"I want this one," he said. It was a somewhat wide phone, coated with silver shine and an obvious camera lens on its back side. When flipped open, the buttons were designed with gray plated numbers and an easy to read screen with post-modern digital design.

"Looks nice," Ness commented.

"How much?" Leon asked.

Lucas hurried over to the price tag. "It says...ten dollars."

"Ten dollars?!" Ness repeated. "Why so cheap?!"

The female employee returned to the three boys. "I've got everything done. Have you chosen a phone?"

"We have, but..." Leon said, "...may we ask why this phone is not as expensive as the other phones?"

"Oh, that phone has created issues for many of our customers," said the woman.

"How so?" asked Ness.

"It tends to vibrate at random times, and it goes on for quite a while," answered the woman. "It bothered many people while it was in their pockets or phone pouch, and so they returned this phone a few days after the purchased it."

The phone began to make another random buzz, tickling Lucas' hand. It only continued for four seconds before stopping.

"So why do you still put it out here?" Leon questioned.

"The manufacturer of the phone has been paying us a large amount of money to keep it out here. He doesn't seem to be running out of money too, so we don't believe he'll quit advertising it."

"Well, I still want this phone," Lucas said. "It looks cool to me. Plus, it's cheap."

"There are other phones just for fifteen or twenty, I believe, I can show you those instead," suggested the woman.

"No, I want this one," insisted Lucas.

"You sure, Luke?" Ness reconfirmed.

"Well, all Lucas really needs from the phone is just to have it nearby in case of an emergency," Leon mentioned. "Plus I don't have to spend as much every month for his phone."

"Are you all sure?" the woman asked.

"Yes, we are!" Lucas exclaimed. Still surprised by the blonde boy's choice, the woman took the phone and added it to the family plan, leaving Leon to pay for the initial cost. After obtaining the manual and battery charger that came along with the phone, the three of them left the shop and returned home.

Stepping inside, they met Claus and Ninten still in the living room.

"Welcome back," Ninten said.

"Look at my new phone!" Lucas said. He showed it off to them, and on cue, the phone vibrated for another few seconds before stopping.

"Did you suddenly get a text message or something?" Claus asked.

"No, the phone just does that." Lucas opened his phone and began flipping through its applications. "I'm gonna go setup stuff in it," he said, walking away from the living room and up the stairs.

"Well, let's get back to N-M-A," Ness said, pulling out his phone.

"You owe me a life banana!" Claus exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah!" Ness scoffed, waving his hand at him.

Leon slipped past the the three boys and followed Lucas upstairs. He entered his room and sat down on the bed. Leon waited for a small moment before he slowly approached the doorway, poking his head in. He saw Lucas flipping through a few more things in his phone, until it vibrated lightly. Then, after laying a few pieces of tissue on the side, Lucas lowered his shorts and underwear, and he placed the phone on his crotch.

"Aah...nnn~" he moaned. He pressed his phone against the bulge in his shorts as it continued to vibrate. And continued, as if the vibration was an application that Lucas has just accessed. Then, Lucas pressed the side button of the phone, which was meant to increase the volume the phone could make, but instead it increased the violent shaking of the phone.

"Ah! Mmf~" Lucas' whimpers grew rapid as the vibration continued. Not wanting to look any more or become caught, Leon took a few steps back, listening to his friend's sounds. After a while, he heard one final moan, signaling his climax. Leon waited for a few more moments before he decided to play with him.

"Lucas?" he innocently called.

"Wah!" Lucas quickly pulled up his shorts and shut the vibration off his phone. After a few seconds, Leon calmly entered the room, pretending to look confused.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"N-Nothing!" Lucas responded.

Leon smiled, as the obvious couldn't be hidden. "So why is there a bulge in your shorts? And why is it unzipped?"

"..." Lucas looked down, and blushed madly.

"I heard you outside, no point in hiding it."

Lucas' face flushed brighter.

"I can see why you picked that phone," Leon stated.

"Sh-Shush..." he mumbled.

"Gonna use it on Ness later?"

"...Maybe."

Leon smiled, walked over to him and sat down on the bed. "I'm sure he'll love how you plan to use it."

"Y-You think?" Lucas shyly asked.

"Yeah." He patted Lucas' head.

"M-Myuu~"

Leon immediately looked away, hiding his faint pink blush. "...Don't make that sound again," he said. Lucas giggled and stood up.

"I'm guessing you wanna know how it turns out?" Lucas asked.

"...N-Not really—"

"Right~" Lucas sang.

"..."

"I'll tell you about it in the morning?"

Leon stood up, walked over to him and lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Myu!" he cutely sounded.

"...What did I say?"

"Sorry, force of habit."

"...Whatever." Leon headed to his room and began setting up his camera again.

That night, he invited both Ninten and Claus into his room after the hidden camera was set in Ness and Lucas' room. The room was well lit for the situation, where Ness just was instructed to lay down on the bed in his underwear, waiting for his boyfriend. After so, Lucas went to the dresser by the door and grabbed his phone, and then returned to the bed.

"What'cha gonna do?" Ness said, pulling Lucas close.

"You'll see," he said. Lucas lowered both of their undergarments, activated the vibration tool on his phone, and placed it between their lower areas.

"Oh! Mmm..." Ness moaned. "I-I d-didn't know your ph-phone could do this..."

"Y-Yep...it c-can-nnn!" To increase the pleasure of the situation, they began kissing and pressing their bodies closer together.

"Damn!" Claus barked.

"Wow!" Ninten exclaimed.

"..." Leon moved his sight away from the screen.

"Not gonna watch?" Claus said.

"Y-You know why," Leon responded. "It'll just put me in more trouble later."

"You're already liable for things you've helped us do together, so what's the point?" Ninten stated.

"Still...it makes me feel..." Leon couldn't speak while trying to keep his ears clear from the moaning currently sounding from the laptop.

"Do you think we can do this?" Claus asked his boyfriend.

"Oh Clausy, of course!" he replied.

Claus crawled over to Leon's body falling off the edge of the bed. "Hey Leon, do you think you can—"

"I'm not buying you a new phone," Leon stated. "You have an iPhone anyways, so isn't there some application out there that'll make it vibrate?"

Claus flipped through the Internet and searched for the specific item. "Oh, yeah, I found it."

Leon groaned again, feeling further disgruntled about what he just caused Claus to do.

"Hey, it's vibrating!" Claus stated.

"Ooh! Try it on me." Ninten sat back and allowed Claus to place his phone on his crotch.

"Aahh~!" Ninten moaned.

"If you're gonna do that, go to your room!" Leon exclaimed. He waited for a few moments for them to leave, but he heard Claus' phone still buzzing. Then, he felt something rumbling on his backside.

"G-Get that off of me!"

The two boys laughed as Claus removed his phone. "Well, good night Leon," Claus said. They walked out of Leon's room and shut the door softly, heading to their room to copy Lucas' idea.

Leon returned to his laptop. He saw the two boys holding onto each other closer than ever. He heard a last, loud groan from each of them, and to prevent any more damage to his guilty mind, he shut the camera and his laptop.

_"...Damn these boys,"_ Leon thought again._ "They're absolute torture to a gay fanboy. Especially me. It's like they're doing this on purpose to tease me or something...eh._"

Leon slammed his head on the wall next to him before going downstairs to make his favorite, soothing hot chocolate. As he passed by Claus' and Ninten's room, he heard a loud grunt followed by a name.

"Ah! Clausy~!"

Leon stared at the door before he rushed up to the nearby wall and hit his head twice, and resumed the path down to the kitchen.

* * *

**Lenne: **...Poor Leon.

...In other words, poor me.


	3. Claus' Chains

**Lenne: **...Welp. Here's your special Claus~

**Warnings: Bondage, tsundere-ness, lime mentioning, and we start off with some language.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Claus' Chains

"**SHIT! NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO**!"

Ness, Lucas, Ninten and Leon popped their heads through the garage door, watching Claus fumble through shelves and baskets in the garage.

"Something wrong, Claus?" Lucas called.

"I'M OUT OF ROPE!" he exclaimed.

"You are?" Ness questioned. "Now that's unusual."

"How so?" Leon asked.

"Usually Claus remembers how much rope he has left, so when it's necessary, he goes out to buy more," he answered.

"Clausy!" Ninten called. "Did you check the other places you keep your rope?"

"O-Oh, that's right! Thanks, Ninten!" He dashed past the four boys and went to the house closet first. As his friends followed, he looked up and down, and then began digging through with panic.

"Nope...none here," he said. Claus then went to his room, checking under his bed.

"No...no more here either." Then, he went to his computer desk and checked inside the small compartments.

"...Nope, nope-nope-nope...!" Claus went to the last place—the living room couch, and checked under the cushions.

"NO MORE HERE TOO!" he yelled. "**AAGH**!" He tried to rip his hair out.

"He keeps rope under the couch...?" Leon whispered to Ninten.

Ninten chuckled. "Sometimes we make out on the couch, and whenever we want to make it more kinky...well, now you know why the rope is there."

"Hm. No wonder it felt lumpy when I sat there," Lucas added.

"And no wonder why I heard moaning downstairs the minute you guys come back from school..." Leon mumbled.

"GUYS! WHAT DO I DO?!" Claus yelled.

"Buy more rope?" Ness suggested. This caused Claus to grab Ness' shirt and shake him.

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!" Claus reacted. "I need to know how much rope I have left so that I stop using it and start saving money! But suddenly, it's all gone! And I don't have any money! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW?!"

Ness looked like he was going to die from being shooken up by Claus. Leon stepped in and slapped the back of Claus' head.

"Ow!" he let go of Ness.

"Calm your damn balls," Leon stated. "We'll go buy more rope together."

"But, no money..." Claus waved his empty wallet in mid-air.

"Ugh." Leon pulled out his wallet and revealed his wad of cash, again.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Leon!" Claus rushed up to him and hugged him.

Leon rolled his eyes, but he patted Claus' back for his comfort. "Should we go now?"

"Yeah. The hand-me-down store is a couple streets away, so we should go now before it gets dark." Claus took Leon's hand and dragged him out the door. "Let's go!"

"H-Hey!" Leon tripped a few times as he was dragged along the way down the beginning of the sidewalk.

"...Shouldn't you go with them?" Ness asked Ninten.

"Naw, I want Claus to surprise me when he gets back," Ninten replied.

"Okay then." Ness grabbed Lucas' hand and began walking upstairs. "Well, we'll be busy upstairs in the meantime..."

Ninen wooed, "Have fun~!" He watched the other two head into their room and lock the door.

Without given the moment for a walking break along the way, Claus and Leon arrived at the store. As Claus walked in still full of energy, Leon slowly paced along his trail.

"G-Gosh darn it, Claus..." he mumbled.

Leon made his way to where his friend was standing now, going through different lengths, widths, and material of rope.

"Got something in mind?" Leon asked, finally catching his breath.

"Yeah, this one. Oh, and this one too." Claus pulled out wrapped meters of rope, and held both of them under his arm.

"Hm, cheap," Leon said, checking the prices.

"Oh, Leon, uh..." Claus said.

"Yeah?"

"...Could you buy me chains and handcuffs too?" he asked. He adverted his eyes to a spot distanced from them, a lonely aisle holding bundles of messy chains and a few sets of handcuffs on the wall. Both of them went together to check the price, learning that it was fairly low as well.

"Sure," Leon replied. "Can I ask why?"

"Y-You know..." Claus mumbled.

Leon acted stupid, "No, I don't know."

"...Bondage."

"Rope isn't enough?"

"Chains can be a back-up in case something like this happen again."

"Aren't chains more uncomfortable though?"

"W-Well, yes, but... " Claus blushed and looked down, shifting his foot back and forth slowly. "...I-It's not like I'm gonna torture everyone or anything...

...dumbass."

"...Quit being such a tsundere," Leon said, chuckling.

"H-Hey, i-it's not like I'm doing it on purpose—!" Claus realized how simple-minded he was at that moment, facilitating Leon's laughter even more. "...Damn it."

Leon pulled himself together and patted Claus' head. "All right, so how much chains you want?"

"Just thirty meters is fine," Claus said. Leon grabbed the thirty-meter bundle and slipped his arm through it.

"All right, we done here?"

"Handcuffs," Claus reminded.

"Oh, right." Leon grabbed the pack of handcuffs and its two keys and put the pack in his carrying hand. Afterwards, they went to the cashier and Leon paid for the rope and chains with his money. With the rope in one bag and chains and cuffs in the other, they took their time heading back home as daylight began to fade.

"You're not serious when you said you're gonna torture everyone, right?" Leon asked.

"Oh, I was," Claus said.

"..." Leon glared at him.

"N-Not you, of course!" Claus immediately said. "You helped me today, so I'll spare you."

"...So why everyone else?" Leon asked.

"Well..." Claus tightened the grip on his bag of chains. "Ness ate the last of my snacks yesterday, and about a week ago Lucas used my game controller as a vibrator."

"..." Leon thought about Lucas' recent behavior with vibrating options. "_I probably shouldn't have bought him that phone..._"

Leon cleared his throat, "Um, so what about Ninten?"

"Doing it 'cause I love him," Claus replied. "Well, I'm gonna test my chains on him tonight, and see how much he can endure it. That way, I'll know how painful it'll be for Ness and Lucas."

"...I see." Leon grew a little worried.

After they arrived home, Claus asked Leon to check everyone's location in the house. Ninten was outside by himself, while the other two boys were still in their private session in their room, as Leon had heard while passing by. Claus quickly snuck upstairs to hide his chains and cuffs, then placed amounts of rope all over the house for his convenience. After that, he returned to Ninten and spent the rest of day together.

Leon, however, decided to implement his camera in Claus' and Ninten's room just to see how the event goes. He placed it in the corner in the room under a hill of stuffed animals, which were only for display and have never been touched or reorganized. He made sure that the recording light was hidden and the shadows of the dolls concealed the camera's silver presence as much as possible.

"All right, perfect," Leon said. He began to walk out of the room until he looked at the wooden table stacked up against the wall near the bed. He looked at it, trying to imagine Ninten tied up to it with chains, as well as Ness and Lucas, and then himself.

"...Yeah, that'd be tortuous," Leon muttered.

That night, Leon invited Lucas to his room while Ness was left to rest from fatigue. They watched the blonde boy's twin enter their room with Ninten, locking the door and then looking at each other happily.

Claus pulled Ninten close, kissing with both lips and tongue with him for a long moment. Then, they removed their shirts and continued kissing. Wrapping arms around each other, their bodies were as close as they could standing up.

"Hehe..." Claus chuckled. "Wanna get to the table now?" he asked.

"Sure!" Ninten rushed over to the table and leaned against it. Claus grabbed a bundle of rope under the bed and began wrapping Ninten's legs and arms to the table. The black-haired boy attempted to keep his arms out spread, but Claus raised them above his head together.

"No, no, your arms are gonna be like this time," Claus stated, making one wrap around them with the rope.

"B-But I told you I don't like my arms like this..." Ninten whined.

Claus pulled out his hand cuffs and quickly clasped Ninten's hands together. "I know."

Ninten "Wha—!" exclaimed Ninten. "Cl-Clausy!"

"I told you tonight would be a surprise," he said. Then, Claus pulled out the sack of chains from behind the table.

"Ch-Chains...?" Ninten whispered.

"You're gonna test these out for me tonight; _try to enjoy it now_," he sang. Claus began to tightly wrap them in the same areas from before. He made a loop on the ankles, then wrapped them around Ninten's upper body, and finally tightly encircled Ninten's arms.

"A-Aah!" Ninten cried.

"Does it hurt?" Claus said, removing the rope.

"Y-Yes...it does..." Ninten whimpered.

"Aw, I'm sorry~" Claus licked Ninten's nipples and began kissing downwards to his stomach.

"N-Nnn...aa...ah..."

Claus pulled down Ninten's shorts and underwear together, and began working to pleasure his submissive partner as much as he could...

"O-Oh my..." Lucas gasped, blushing wildly.

Leon slammed his head down on his bed before he could see Ninten's lower area. "Oh god," he mumbled into the mattress.

"AAAH! _CLAUSY~_!"

"P-Poor Ninten...well, I think he's enjoying it now..." Lucas stated.

"Yeah," said Leon's muffled voice. Then, he turned his head. "Good luck with it."

"H-Huh?"

"Nothing."

Leon left his room and went downstairs to the kitchen to make his hot chocolate.


	4. Ninten's Cream

**Lenne**: Welp, here's your Ninten!** Just wanna thank Inorizushi for helping me a little in making this~**

It's pretty short, but at least it's something, right? I'm pretty sure ClausTen fans are gonna enjoy this~

So leave an Or-eview (Oreo-cookie review) for Ninten!

**Warnings:** **Minor cursing, mild lemon.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ninten's Cream

Leon arrived back home from the grocery store with his hands full of lightweight bags. He entered the home and set them down into the kitchen.

"Guys, I'm back!" he yelled throughout the home.

Lucas popped up from the living room. "Oh, welcome back Leon!" He joined Leon in looking through the bags and began sorting the items out.

"Where are the others?" Leon asked.

"Ness and Claus went to the baseball field, they'll be back soon."

"And Ninten?"

"Upstairs deprived of his snacks."

"Oh, I better get it to him then." Leon took a blue box from one of the bags and headed upstairs into Claus' and Ninten's room. He knocked on the door before entering, and found Ninten lying on the bed.

"O~re~os~" moaned the younger boy. Leon sighed and walked over, watching Ninten lie on the bed with shut eyes. He waved the box in front of Ninten's face.

Ninten gasped with shock, and clasped the box immediately. "MINE!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." He observed him open the box in a wild manner and take out a cookie and throwing it into his mouth at once.

"Mmm~!" Ninten sounded.

"Don't you ever get tired of those?" Leon asked.

"NEVER!" He took out another Oreo and chomped on it.

"I feel like you're going to get diabetes or something," Leon commented.

"Oh don't worry, I have magical genes that prevent me from getting sick from sweets."

"...Right." Leon sighed and began walking out of the room.

"Hey, Leon, wait!" Ninten exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

He spoke properly as if an automated telephone, "The kitchen will be unavailable from 3:00 to 6:00 today, so please take all necessary food items with you right now until then."

"...Okay..." Leon rolled his eyes playfully and headed downstairs.

As told, the kitchen was indeed closed off by Ninten at the start of 3 P.M. No one could enter the kitchen to do anything. Even when Claus insisted on grabbing a snack, Ninten threw a bag of chips and shooed him away. There was no hyperactive-boy chatter for three hours until then.

_Three hours later..._

"Hey guys, look what I made!" Ninten yelled from the kitchen.

Ness, Lucas, Claus and Leon heard Ninten's call and hurried to the kitchen. Upon entering, they froze at the sight.

"Cool, huh?" Ninten questioned.

"...It's an Oreo cream tower..." Ness stated.

On the open counter was a white tower filled with black cookie specs. Beside the massive white tower was a massive pile of broken cookies, as well as multiple towers of unbroken ones. Behind everything was an empty box for ten packs of Oreos.

"..." Leon and Lucas were at a loss for words.

"...Well I think it's adorable!" Claus walked over and patted Ninten's head.

Ninten giggled and hugged Claus, "Thanks Clausy!"

Leon slapped his face with both of his hands. "YOU USED ALL THE OREOS I BOUGHT YOU TODAY FOR THIS?!"

"Yep!"

Leon pulled a lock of his hair. "...And this took three hours?!"

"Yep!"

"..."

"...Lucas, you wanna go play Mario Kart?" asked Ness.

"Sure." He grabbed Ness' hand and they both went to the living room.

Leon continued to glare at the tower. "I can't believe this..."

Claus gently poked the tower without rocking it. "This looks like a lot of sugar," he stated.

"Yep, best not eat it all in one go." Ninten began cleaning up, starting with throwing the empty box away and then tossing his dirtied apron off.

"What're you gonna do with it?" Claus asked.

"Oh, you'll see later." Ninten smiled. Claus made a confused face and went along, and joined the other two boys in the living room for a game.

Leon picked up one of the broken cookie pieces and chomped on it. "It's so different without the cream."

Ninten took a few pieces and tossed them all into his mouth. "I know-wigh?"

Leon swallowed the snack. "So what're you gonna do about the tower? You can't just leave it here."

Ninten giggled. "Set up a camera in our room tonight and you'll see."

Leon looked at the cream tower to predict Ninten's plans. He thought of many different things in a few seconds, until he looked at his friend with a surprised face. "Oh hell no—"

"Oh hell yes."

Leon set up a camera in the room as told before everyone's curfew. Lucas, who was tired for the day, already fell asleep, leaving Ness to join Leon in his room for the moment.

"So what's in store for tonight?" Ness asked.

"I don't know for sure," Leon replied. "But it looks like we're about to see." Both of them saw Ninten carefully bringing a bowl and hiding it on the other side of the bed. When Claus entered without a shirt on, Ninten tackled him and they began kissing.

"Mmf..." Claus began stripping all of their clothing as he gently pushed Ninten onto the bed.

"Nnn~ Clausy~" Ninten grabbed Claus' butt and groped him.

"Ah!" cried the orange boy, followed by a chuckle. "You little rascal," he said. Ninten giggled before they continued making out again on the bed.

"D-Damn, this is hot," Ness commented.

Leon looked at his friend with apathetic, sharp eyes.

"...Don't tell Lucas I said that."

"I won't." They continued listening to Claus and Ninten moaning each other's names as their make-out session continued, until Ninten was sitting on Claus' crotch and teasing him.

"Ah-nn!" groaned Claus.

"Like that?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Well, we're gonna try something new tonight." Ninten got off the bed, grabbing the hidden bowl and bringing it up to him as he returned to sitting on top of Claus.

"What's that?" Claus asked.

Ninten scooped up gooey, white cream with his finger and brought it to Claus' mouth. He reluctantly tasted it.

"O-Oreo cream?"

"Yep."

"What're you gonna do?"

"Lot's of things~" Ninten scooted backwards, taking some of the cream and coating Claus' hardened member as much as he could.

Ness gasped, "Oh god, he's gonna—"

"Yep." Leon slammed his head onto the bed.

Seconds later after the coating was done, Ninten set the bowl down and began the job.

"Oh, god, N-Ninten!"

"Mm..."

"Aa-gh! Unn...! F-Faster!"

Ninten slurped as much of the cream as he could with a quick pace, before recoating Claus again with more of it. Then, he directed Claus to get behind him as he placed himself on his hands and knees.

"Put some of it in here..." Ninten said, pointing at his backside.

"A-As lubricant?" Claus questioned. "Won't it hurt?"

"I don't care...fill up me with it. I want both the Oreo cream and your cream in me~"

"...This is gonna be fucking sexy," Ness stated. Leon shifted his eyes at the bulge in Ness' pants. Quickly covering it, Ness turned away. "S-Sorry, I gotta...you know. It's too hard to resist."

"...Whatever, go ahead. I'm done." Leon rolled off the bed and began crawling towards the door.

"Hot chocolate is in the cabinet now," Ness called before beginning to unbutton his pants.

"Thanks, call me when they're done."

"Will do!"

Leon shut the door behind him and walked past Claus and Ninten's door. He had hoped he would've heard nothing, but it was inevitable.

"**OH FUCK**! **N-NINTEN**!"

"C-Clausy~! AA-AHH~!"

Leon whimpered with the little sanity he had left as he went downstairs to calm himself in the kitchen.

* * *

**Inori**: ...Hey, no one's said anything about #3 on your profile yet, huh?

**Lenne**: Nope.

**Inori**: ...I guess I'm not that popular. ;w;

**Lenne**: Naw, don't say that! You're totally popular.

**Inori:** How so?

**Lenne**: You attracted me, didn't you? *kisses*

**Inori: ***giggles and glomps Lenne*


	5. Leon's Teddy Bear

**Lenne:** Um...yeah. Self-explanatory chapter title.

Enjoy?

**Warnings: Lemon mentioning.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Leon's Teddy Bear

On a Saturday night, Ness, Lucas, Claus and Ninten were in their rooms on their computers. At the moment, Leon too was in his room, but was asleep from a tiring day.

The four awake boys decided to converse with each other in a chatroom as they surfed the Internet, played an online game, or in Lucas' case, draw art. Ninten, however, brought up an unusual topic that compelled everyone to keep their hands at their keyboards.

"Do you guys think Leon has a fetish?" Ninten questioned.

"...He might," replied Claus.

"He doesn't get off of us?" Ness asked.

Ninten and Claus fell silent. "..."

"...Does he?" Lucas questioned.

"Nah, he must have something weird he likes," Claus responded. "Just like us."

"Ain't that the truth..." Ninten added.

"Maybe we can find something in his room," Ness suggested. "Let's go look in there when he's out buying groceries or something."

"I don't think Leon would like that..." commented Lucas.

"Nah, he'll be fine. Besides, we could mess with him with...whatever it is he likes," Ninten responded.

Lucas sighed in reality. "Well, okay then, but it still feels wrong."

"Then you can keep a lookout for Leon while we search," Claus said.

"...Okay," agreed the blonde.

"Then it's settled!" Ninten exclaimed. "Time to finish off my week's worth of Oreos~"

"And I'll get rid of the eggs!" Claus added.

Ness chuckled and followed along, "I'll eat all the steak!"

"And I'll drink all the milk!" Lucas said, followed by a giggle.

"..." Claus and Ninten fell silent, again.

"inb4Ness," Ninten typed.

"You can have some of my milk, Luke~" Ness immediately said. "Damn it Ninten!"

"I'll drink some tonight~" Lucas replied.

"Can I drink your milk, Clausy?" Ninten asked.

"Okay, okay, enough with the sex jokes," Claus stated. "Let's start soon, I'm really curious about finding out Leon's fetish."

After a final agreement, the four boys headed to bed soonafter. In the afternoon of Sunday, as Leon was in his room playing an online game on his computer, the four boys initiated their plan. They began ridding some contents of the refrigerator. Ness cooked four steaks, and then trashed the rest. Claus took over the stove and cooked a couple omelets for him to consume. Lucas drank a large quantity of milk, finishing off the leftover half-gallon. Ninten munched on his box of Oreos as the day went on.

When Leon went downstairs to prepare dinner, he found the four boys lying down in the living room, almost looking dead. He caught a whiff of the kitchen air, sensing the mixed scent of steak and eggs. He found messy plates of grease in the sink, and an empty plastic tray blank of Oreo cookies set on the counter.

"...What happened?" Leon questioned.

Ninten raised his hand weakly. "Awesome buffet party."

"Y-Yeah...we're full," Claus said in agreement.

Leon looked at each of them strangely. "I'm guessing I'm not cooking dinner for y'all tonight."

"And possibly breakfast..." Ness added.

"Seriously, though, it looks like you guys ate the whole fridge," Leon stated. "Were you guys that hungry?"

"Just something new we wanted to try," Ninten stated.

Leon heavily sighed. "Well, guess it looks like I have to buy some more groceries. Thanks a bunch, guys."

"No problem." Claus innocently smiled at Leon, earning an upset glare as a response.

Leon went to the kitchen and checked the pantry. He pulled out a couple boxes, both being pancake mix. "I still got breakfast ready for them, so that's good," he said to himself. "I'll go shopping tomorrow then."

The next day, as planned, Leon went to buy groceries after the four boys returned from school. While Leon was away, Lucas standing at the front house window, watching for his friend's return as Ness, Claus, and Ninten invaded their caretaker's room.

In Leon's room, Ness and Claus checked each video game case on the shelves next to the television, in hopes of finding a hidden porn game. With examining each case, he only found the video game CD covers to be similar to their respective case art. "Nothing special so far," Ness said.

Ninten checked Leon's closet, first digging into the underwear. "Hey, Leon wears speedos!"

"Is that his fetish?" Claus called to him.

"Well, he's filled half of the drawer with them, the rest being boxers." Ninten rummaged through the rest of the closet again. "Oh, hey, a giant teddy bear!"

"What?" Ness and Claus questioned. They headed to the closet to find Ninten pulling out a furry, stuffed bear in a brown cinnamon color. He set it sitting on the floor for examination.

"Anything special about it?" Ness asked.

"Maybe there's holes in it," Claus hypothesized, "you know, if he...does _it_."

Ninten lifted the bear and felt the backside of the bear, checking for holes. "Nope. No holes." However, when Ninten molested the front side, he perked up. "Oh?"

"What is it?" Claus said.

"It feels a little rough here." Claus and Ness touched the spot, feeling the dry fur. Compared to the rest of the bear's skin, it was not smooth or shiny.

"Could he have...?" Claus whispered.

Ness blinked. "Even though there's no holes, I'm gonna guess he just dry humps this bear..."

Ninten then sniffed the spot, shocking the other two for a moment. "Yep! It smells like _it_."

Claus and Ness proceeded to smell the bear's lower area. They jumped back after catching a whiff.

"Oh god," Ness reacted. "Then that means—"

"Leon gets off from stuffed animals!" Ninten exclaimed.

Lucas appeared in the doorway with half of his breath almost gone. "Guys! Leon's coming!"

Ninten chuckled, "Yes, yes he did, on this bear—"

"_What the hell are you guys doing in here_?"

Leon suddenly appeared behind Lucas, with a darkened face hidden by his hair.

"What the—?!" Ness muttered.

"E-Eh?!" Lucas exclaimed. "Y-You were just on the sidewalk! How did you get here so fast?!"

"There are some things you guys just don't know about me..." Leon said slowly. "I don't mind sharing them, but first..."

He lifted his head and showed a piercing eye, damaging everyone's soul. "_**Get out of this room**_."

As Leon waved his hand upwards, Ness, Claus, and Ninten were lifted up by a breezing force. Then, as Leon stepped to the side, pulling Lucas away as well, the three boys flew out into the hallway.

"Oof!" They all crashed into each other as they landed. Leon shut the door and dropped the groceries in his hand.

Claus rubbed his head as he got up. "How the heck—"

Leon cut him off quickly. "Explanation. _Now_."

"D'aaah..." Ninten began. "Well...! The thing is...well, it's a funny story, you see..."

"Quit stalling before I keep you away from Oreos for twenty-four hours," Leon said.

"NOOOO! NOT TWENTY-FOUR HOURS! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT IS?! ALMOST A MONTH!"

"...Ninten, he said hours, not days," Lucas stated.

"I KNOW!"

"...Anyways," Claus said. "We were thinking you had a fetish like us, so..."

"...Oh, seriously?" Leon questioned. "You could've just asked me."

"Wait, what?" Claus said dumbfoundingly.

"So, do you have a fetish?" Ness asked.

Leon made an obvious pause before answering, "No."

"But don't you sleep with that bear?" Claus questioned.

Ninten added, "It had the smell of semen on it—"

"No Oreos for one hour."

"NOOOO! I'M SORRY!"

Leon sighed. "That bear is just a pleasure toy when I'm...tired of my hand." He blushed after his statement. "I don't have an actual fetish."

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, really," Leon replied. "Is that all?"

"Yep, I guess we're done here." Ness stood up and began leading everyone down the stairs in an innocent manner.

"Hold it," Leon commanded. Everyone froze in their spot. As Leon approached, they felt fear running back through them again. Was he going to punish them now? What would he do? They didn't know what to expect at all.

...Leon brought the grocery bags to the boys. "Put these away."

"Oh!" Ness said. "N-No problem! Right guys?"

Everyone responded, "R-Right!"

Leon grinned. "I'll cook dinner for you all later. Just be sure the food is in the right place."

"Yes sir!" Ness exclaimed. The four boys quickly hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Leon sighed and went into his room. He tossed the fallen teddy bear back into the closet and shut the door. Then, he pulled out his laptop from under the bed and began using it. He opened up a chat conversation with a friend.

_"I think we should introduce you now," _

_"Really?! I get to meet them now?!"_

_"Well, they found the bear I use, lol. They were trying to see if I had a fetish..."_

_"Oh? So you didn't tell them about..."_

_"...Yeah, but I think I should now, to be fair to them."_

"_Okay, so...when should we tell them?"_

_"This Saturday. I'll bring you over."_

_"Yay! I love you Leon-shama~"_

_"Love you too~"_


	6. Leon's Nekoboy

**Lenne: **Ha, you thought this story was over?

Think again.

Enjoy!

**Warnings: ****Hints of lemon.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Leon's Nekoboy

On a Saturday morning, Leon left the house once again on a usual weekend basis. The continuous behavior became questioned after Leon had instructed his four friends to remain in the house until his return, for he had a surprise for them.

Ness, Lucas, Claus and Ninten were in the living room playing Mario Party as they waited for their friend's return. Currently, it was two o'clock in the afternoon.

"Do you guys find it weird that Leon leaves us every Saturday?" Ninten asked everyone.

"Well, he said he has personal business with his friends to take care of," Lucas answered.

"I wonder what?" Ness questioned.

"Maybe a secret boyfriend!" Claus responded.

"It's possible," Lucas said.

"Maybe he does kinky stuff with him~" Ness commented.

Ninten giggled. "Ha—yeah! Like dry humping teddy bears."

Claus chuckled along. "All right, enough of that."

The four of them continued their game until the doorbell sounded through the home.

"I'll get it!" Ness said.

"Not if I beat you to it!" Ninten exclaimed.

Claus reached an arm out for them before following along. "H-Hey!"

Lucas said nothing in excitement and headed to the front door as well.

Before either of them could reach the door, it was already open. Leon had returned home.

"Oh, hey guys," he said to them.

"Leon's back!" Ness exclaimed. Before the rest of them could react, they saw another human figure standing behind Leon.

"There's someone behind you," Ninten stated.

Leon nodded and smiled. "I have someone I want you all to meet." He stepped to the side. Everyone loudly gasped and widened their eyes.

Behind Leon was another boy, about five inches shorter in height. He had a slight mess of black hair that curved to his right by what seemed like unrealistic hair gel, almost held down by a black cat-eared headband. A small golden bell was loosely collared around his neck, and below his black-sleeved white t-shirt was a long, black tail. On his back was a pony backpack full of clothes. As he innocently stared at Leon's friends, he tried to hide himself with another stuffed pony in his hands.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT A FLUTTERSHY PLUSHIE?!" Lucas squealed. "AND CELESTIA BACKPACK?!"

"I ALREADY LIKE HIM!" Ninten exclaimed.

"ME TOO!" Claus added. The three of them hurried to the new boy and reached out for him, but he pulled Leon close to him quickly.

Leon chuckled and wrapped an arm around the new boy, who was giddly smiling. "Guys, this is Luke, my boyfriend."

"Hi guys," said Luke.

"Y-Your boyfriend?" Ness questioned.

"You had a boyfriend behind our backs?!" Claus exclaimed.

"Yeah, got a problem?" Leon said.

"N-No! I mean, he loves ponies just like us!" Lucas responded.

"Brohoof?" Luke happily asked.

"Brohoof!" Lucas, Claus, and Ninten proceeded to connect their knuckles with Luke in an excited manner.

Ness sighed. "What's so great about ponies anyways?"

Luke looked at him with disappointed eyes. "Dude, do you even brush?"

Claus gasped. "OH MY GOD, HE KNOWS ABOUT THAT TOO."

Ninten tugged on Leon's coat, "Leon, did you raid a brony convention or something?"

"No, I didn't," Leon answered. "We met online."

"That's right," Luke said, snuggling up to Leon's body. "Leon-_shama_ is amazing, _nya~"_

"D'aww, you're so adorable." Leon kissed Luke's head.

Ness froze. "..._Leon_...?"

Lucas continued. "..._'shama'_...?"

Claus continued. "..._amazing_...?"

Ninten finished. "..._nya_?"

"..."

"Leon..." Ness began, "...you get off from Luke being a nekoboy?"

Leon blushed and stuttered. "W-Well, I—"

"He likes it when I moan his name loudly too~" Luke giggled.

Everyone froze.

"L-Luke!" Leon stated. "Why did you say that?!"

"Why not?" Luke replied. "It's true, nya~"

"Damn, he's good," Claus commented.

Ninten looked down below Claus' stomach and growled. "Clausy..."

"W-What?" Claus realized why Ninten had an upset face. "D-Don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I find Luke cute—Leon just has good taste!"

"How good are you at being cute?" Lucas asked.

"Well..." Luke gave Leon his plushie for a moment. Then, with two hands near his cheeks, he closed his eyes and somehow, wagged his ears and tail. Luke brought hs right hand forward as he squealed, "Nya~!"

"...Oh my god, he's better than me," Lucas commented.

"I know, right?" Ness said. He earned a slap from Lucas. "I mean—pft! Lucas is way better!"

Leon laughed at the rising jealousy. "Well, I shouldn't forget to mention that Luke is gonna live with us from now on."

"He is?" Ness questioned.

"Yep! I hope to get along with you all." Luke bowed before being hugged by all four of them.

"Of course!" Ninten exclaimed.

"Welcome to the family!" Claus said.

"Happy to have you here!" Lucas added.

Leon watched with a smile before pulling Luke back into his arms. "Okay, well if you'll excuse us now, Luke and I are gonna...um."

"Ooh~" sang the four boys.

Luke giggled as he took back his plushie and then held Leon's hand. "Talk to you guys later," Luke stated. "Leon-shama and I are gonna have some fun now~"

They walked up the stairs together, where they heard Ninten yell "GO LEON! Get dat ass!" as they headed into Leon's room.

The four boys returned to their game in the living room. However, as they continued, they conversed about the past events.

"So we finally found out Leon's fetish," Ness stated.

"Mm-hm," Lucas hummed.

"Nekos and shotas," Claus stated.

"Well, let's torture him now," Ninten said.

"How?" asked Ness.

"Well, we're shotas, aren't we?" Ninten asked. "All we need are some cat ears and Leon will be nosebleeding all day."

"Oh, I got plenty of them in my closet," Ness said.

"...Why?" Ninten said.

"Luke isn't the only nekoboy around here, _nya_~" Lucas sang.

"Okay!" Claus exclaimed. "Then it's settled."

Ninten nodded. "All right, we'll get him today then—"

**"A-AHH! L-LEON-SHAMA!"**

"..."

"..."

'..."

"...Maybe later," Ninten said.

"...He's louder than me..." Lucas whispered.

Claus chuckled. "Welp, I guess our lives are gonna be more fun from now on."

"**L-LUKE! A-AH!"**

Ness sighed. "You got that right..."

* * *

Upstairs in Leon's room, a loud recording of Leon and Luke in bed is playing on Leon's laptop.

"...So, what do you think they're doing right now?" Luke asked.

Leon chuckled. "I dunno. And I don't care." He embraced Luke and held him tightly.

"N-Nya~ w-well, all I know is, when they find about the real me—oh. I mean _IF_, they find out about the real me...

...Ninten isn't going to be the only prankster here."

"Welp, I guess that's all for this story then. I hope our audience enjoyed~!"

"...What story?"

"...This story."

"What story...?"

"The story I'm writing right now."

"...What?"

"...Never mind."

* * *

Ninten perked up after remembering something.

"Clausy, do you think you can hack into Leon's laptop to see what's going on in his room?"

Claus looked at him weirdly. "There isn't a camera in there though."

"I stuck one in there while we were searching it."

"Huh?" Lucas sounded.

Ness threw down his controller quickly. "You what—"

"Then yeah, I think I can do it," Claus said.

"Let's go!" Ninten exclaimed.

The four boys run upstairs into Claus' and Ninten's room. As Claus proceeded to do massive keyboarding on his computer, he managed to connect to the camera in Leon's room.

"Got it!" Claus exclaimed.

All of them were appalled to see the current situation. Leon and Luke were just sitting on their bed, hugging each other.

Ness growled. "THAT SON OF A—"

Luke looks at the camera and picks up his backpack. Then, he waves at the camera and throws his backpack at it, covering the view.

Ninten slapped his cheeks. "HOW DID HE EVEN—"

There was a sudden knock on the wall. "Nice try, guys," Luke says.

The four boys were left speechless.

"Now, Leon-shama, how about we actually do this?"

Leon grinned before pulling Luke close to him. "Oh, you bet."


End file.
